Jung
by Callope
Summary: "Não é para esperar o pior, Lud. Só algo bem ruim." Final da Segunda Guerra. Ludwig, Roderich e Gilbert conversam sobre o que aconteceu e o que acham que vai acontecer. GerIta, AusHun. One-shot.


_**Vocês realmente acham que eu ia ter a cara dura de vir aqui e falar que Hetalia é meu? Pertence ao Hidekaz Himaruya.  
>Enfim. Escrevi isso durante a aula quarta-feira, e tive a ideia vendo um filme muito bom, chama "A Queda". recomendo.<br>O título significa "jovem" em alemão. /.  
>E só avisando, tá meio historicamente incorreta. E nessa fic, o Roderich é judeu. Vi um headcanon uma vez que falava isso, e achei a ideia bacana... <strong>_

_**Como sabem, a Alemanha Nazista era formada pela Alemanha, Áustria e uns outros países, mas deixei só Alemanha e Áustria.  
>E Prússia, porque ele é a Alemanha Oriental e ele é AWESOME e tem que aparecer em uma das minhas fics, então.<br>Boa leitura.**_

* * *

><p><strong>1945 – Em Algum Lugar Na Alemanha Nazista.<strong>

- A nós, e ao que der e vier. – Gilbert disse logo após apagar o cigarro, erguendo a garrafa de cerveja e dando um meio sorriso. Os outros dois imitaram o gesto, e beberam. A cerveja desceu bem.

- Onde você arranjou, Gilbert? – Ludwig perguntou. O irmão olhou para ele, inclinando um pouco para trás a cadeira onde estava sentado.

- O quê?

- A cerveja.

- Ah. – Gilbert olhou para a garrafa e depois de novo para Ludwig. – Comprei faz três semanas do judeu que ficava escondido naquela mercearia. Onde _ele _arranjou, não faço a menor ideia.

Já devia fazer um tempo que Ludwig, Roderich e Gilbert estavam sentados naquele bunker, conversando e bebendo. Às vezes o teto tremia com mais alguma bomba que Ivan ou Alfred – mas também podia ser Arthur – jogavam, mas era possível ignorar. Eles já haviam visto muitas bombas e aviões e comunistas e americanos antes para se assustarem.

- Afinal, o que aconteceu com ele? – Roderich perguntou, e deu mais um gole. – Era um senhor legal, o Vandenburg. Conversei com ele na sinagoga algumas vezes, quando elas ainda funcionavam.

- Me disseram que conseguiu uma passagem para a Suíça, e ia fugir. Mas foi pego entrando no trem. Mandaram ele pra Auschwitz, eu acho. – Gilbert respondeu, e fitou o primo, que suspirou.

- Pobre homem. Aquele lugar é um inferno. Qualquer judeu que vai pra lá sabe que tá indo pra merda. Se você – Roderich falou, apontando para Ludwig – não tivesse me tirado de lá, eu acho que já teria morrido. Falam que países não podem morrer de dano físico, mas eu realmente estava com medo.

O loiro sorriu um sorriso triste, e ergueu a sua cerveja para mais um brinde desanimado.

- Ao senhor Vandenburg, e a todos os judeus que não deram tanta sorte quanto nosso primo Roderich ali.

- Às pessoas em Auschwitz, – Gilbert imitou o irmão – que descansem em paz.

- A Hitler, - Roderich finalizou – que ele tenha filhos tão ingratos quanto ele foi comigo. Ou não. Tanto faz. Saúde.

As garrafas bateram uma na outra para finalizar o brinde. _Tindin._

- O que vocês acham que vai acontecer quando tudo acabar? – Ludwig dirigiu um olhar apreensivo aos companheiros. – _Como _acham que vai acabar?

Roderich fechou os olhos, pensativo.

- Acho que vão nos separar, como fizeram comigo e com a Eliza. Não vamos mais responder como um só. Cada um por si. Vão nos dar governos-fantoches. Talvez um de nós vá morar com Ivan.

- Talvez. No fim, todos vão estar brigando para ver quem vai ficar comigo. Já que, como é de conhecimento geral, eu sou demais. – Gil deu um sorriso presunçoso, e Rode riu.

Os dois brindaram novamente ("À Prússia, a você e ao quanto você é demais, primo!") e beberam. Ludwig observou a cena em silêncio. Aquilo era uma coisa rara, muito rara.

Além do mais, já devia ser o décimo brinde da noite, e o alemão temia que os outros dois já estivessem ficando bêbados.

- E você, Lud? Como acha que tudo vai acabar?

- Não acho nada. E também não entendo o que faz vocês pensarem desse jeito.

As duas nações o fitaram, e por um momento pareciam realmente sérios. Mas começaram a rir, aquela risada que os bêbados riem quando ouvem uma piada muito boa.

- Você é tão jovem e burro, Ludwig. – O austríaco disse, sorrindo paternalmente.

- Fico comovido com a sua confiança em nós, mas devo concordar com o judeu ali. Você está parecendo aquele garotinho que eu acolhi séculos atrás.

- O que acha que estamos fazendo aqui?

O loiro ficou em silêncio, e olhou para baixo.

_É, _pensou, _talvez eu simplesmente não goste da ideia de perder de novo. Será que eu vou morrer?_

- Nós não vamos morrer, Lud. – Prússia sorriu, triste – Vamos enfrentar uma barra pesada, mas não vamos morrer.

- Só porque desistimos, primo, não precisa esperar o pior. Só algo bem ruim.

E então Ludwig entendeu. Aqueles dois estavam se preparando para o fim, um fim que eles só podiam especular quando e como aconteceria.

Mas Áustria e Prússia sabiam que não seria do jeito que haviam pensado que seria, do jeito que Ludwig prometera. Sabiam que só podiam sentar, beber e conversar como os velhos amigos que nunca foram, e tentar congelar o momento.

- Então acham mesmo que o Exército Vermelho vai levar um de nós? – loiro perguntou, e o bunker foi sacudido por mais alguma bomba. A pequena lâmpada dependurada no teto falhou, e depois voltou ao normal.

- Quase certeza. Pode ser qualquer um aqui, mas eu estou mais ao leste. – o austríaco pousou a garrafa agora vazia no chão, e fechou os olhos.

- Só diz isso porque está morrendo para que seja você. Está assim desde que a Hungria ficou sob domínio soviético. – Gilbert estreitou os olhos, acusador. – Você espera que te levem, deseja isso com todas as forças, porque a mulher que ama está lá. – suspirou, e passou a mão pelos cabelos prateados – Mas isso não vai acontecer, primo. Lamento.

- Por quê? Eu ainda tenho esperanças. Pelo menos nisso.

- Porque não é assim que as coisas são.

Ludwig falou baixo, mas chamou a atenção dos outros dois.

- Você aprende rápido, irmãozinho. Porque não é assim que as coisas são. Não para nós, pelo menos. Nós não temos finais felizes, Edelstein. Meios felizes, talvez, mas nunca finais.

Gilbert concluiu a frase pousando a sua garrafa vazia no chão também.

- Aliás, quando você a viu pela última vez?

- Duas semanas atrás. Me dê um cigarro. – Gil tirou um maço do bolso e o entregou para Roderich, que puxou um e o acendeu.

- Se despediram? – dessa vez foi Ludwig quem perguntou, e chamando a atenção do mais velho. – O que você disse?

- O de sempre. Que a amo. Que vai ficar tudo bem. Que a gente vai se ver logo. Para ela se cuidar. Ela disse que eu sou um idiota. A gente se beijou. Ela chorou.

- Sabe quando vai vê-la de novo?

- Menor ideia.

- Você a ama demais, esse é o problema. Mais do que um diabo de mulher daquelas merece. – Gil revirou os olhos.

- Nem tanto. Mas é amor, ela merecendo ou não, e ainda me faz sofrer. – Roderich respondeu, com um suspiro triste, e deu uma tragada no cigarro. – Às vezes eu tenho o receio de que vai durar para sempre, essa agonia que chamam de amar uma mulher.

Ludwig observou os outros dois, em silêncio. A fumaça dentro daquele ambiente fechado já estava começando a incomodar. Mas era interessante, aquela conversa. Ouvindo os outros dois, ele sentia que não sabia de nada. Pouco entendia de amor, e menos ainda da relação de Roderich e Elizaveta.

"_Talvez eles tenham razão. Talvez eu seja muito jovem para entender, qualquer coisa que seja."_

- O que aconteceu com Itália? – a pergunta veio de repente na mente dele. – Nós desistimos, mas ele ainda conta conosco.

- Está com Antonio e Lovino. Feliciano não é tão burro assim, Lud.

Ludwig imaginou se o amigo estaria bem. Não se despedira da última vez que se viram, e naquela hora, Feliciano estava chorando. Ludwig não se lembrava muito bem por quê. Talvez Feli nem houvesse lhe falado o motivo.

De qualquer forma, por um instante, o loiro desejou que sua última lembrança de Itália tivesse sido boa. Não _feliz, _mas que pudesse gerar um sorriso, pelo menos. Ele não sabia quando o veria Itália de novo. Provavelmente, não tão cedo.

Afinal, não era assim que as coisas funcionavam.

- Você devia dizer, Lud.

- O quê?

- Para Feliciano. Devia dizer o que sente.

- Que diferença faria agora? Eu já o decepcionei mesmo.

- Faça o que quiser, então.

Ludwig pensou em Roderich e Elizaveta. Quando eles se veriam de novo? "Não faço a menor ideia", fora a resposta de Áustria.

Amar alguém era um problema, mesmo.

Mas como proceder? Ligaria para Espanha e pediria para falar com Itália? Não podia ser tão simples.

- É mais fácil do que você pensa. – Áustria apagou o cigarro na parede, e se levantou, espreguiçando.

Alemanha então tomou todo o resto de cerveja com um só gole, e se dirigiu para o telefone preto preso na parede. Relutante, discou os números e esperou a chamada se completar.

- Alô?

A voz do outro lado da linha estava meio triste.

- Feliciano?

- Ludwig?

Silêncio.

- O que você...

- Não vai acontecer de novo. – o italiano se calou. – Você está aí porque sofreu demais aqui comigo. E eu queria que soubesse que eu nunca quis que nada disso acontecesse com você, Feliciano. Eu sinto muito.

- Eu amo você.

- Verdade?

- Aham.

- Eu também amo você, Feliciano. Eu não...

- Ei, eu já sei. Vou preparar um macarrão quando a gente se ver, tá bom? Eu te mostro Roma com calma, vai ser legal. Depois que isso passar.

- Depois que isso passar.

- Eu te amo, Lud.

_Tu, tu, tu, tu, tu..._

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos lábios do alemão.

- O que ele disse? – Gilbert olhou para o irmão com curiosidade.

- Coisas boas.

- Ah. Bom. Muito bom.

_Bang._

- Vocês ouviram isso? – Roderich, agora deitado na parte de baixo da beliche, olhou para os outros dois, com os olhos arregalados.

- O quê? O tiro?

- É, soou muito próximo...

_BAM. BAM. BAM. _Alguém batia com muita força na porta do abrigo, como se estivesse tentando derrubá-la. Parecia gritar algo em russo.

Gilbert suspirou.

-Senhores, se importam se eu fumar outro cigarro?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Êêê, cabou. Às vezes eu me pergunto, "por quê não sou uma pessoa normal e faço longfics longas ou one-shots pequenas, como todo mundo?"<strong>_  
><em><strong>A resposta é, eu não sei. Sério.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enfim, gostaram? Não entenderam alguma coisa? Odiaram? Qualquer que seja a sua opinião, dúvida, comentário, elogio, crítica, pode deixar aí! ficarei feliz em ler, responder e te agradecer profundamente! :D<strong>_


End file.
